


Dating Kyle O'Reilly Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Can you do a Kyle O’Reilly dating would include? If okay if you can’t❜❜-shieldgirl18A/N: Kyle is a national treasure. Got a Kyle O’Reilly or WWE request? Send it in. Requests are open!
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	Dating Kyle O'Reilly Would Include

also, find this hc on[ watty](https://www.wattpad.com/941570499-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%9F%90-dating-kyle-o%27reilly-would) \+ [tumblr](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/627473381899517952/dating-kyle-oreilly-would-include)

_Kyle loves you so much. Plus adores you so much._

_Course you love/adore him so much as well._

_Cherishing each other._

_He can be a little bit awkward sometimes. Well, most of the time. Nonetheless, you find it adorable._

_He is the perfect boyfriend._

_And the perfect gentleman._

_Opening door/car doors for you._

_Holding the door open for you._

_Pulling out your chair for you to sit on._

_Walking you to the car or door._

_Always listening to each other._

_Being loyal to each other._

_Kyle only has eyes for you. Vice versa._

_Going grocery shopping together. Kyle, of course, pushes the trolley. Sometimes pretending it’s a car._

_Respecting each other._

_Getting/picking flowers for you. For no reason._

_Offering you his jumper/jacket when you get cold._

_When he sees you shiver, he will strip his jumper/jacket off, then puts it on you._

_Though you protest. “Then you will be cold.” You whined. Pouting at him._

_“I’d rather be cold then watch you be cold.”_

_If you have a jacket on and you are still cold, he will pull you closer to his side. Wrapping his arms around your shoulder._

_Messaging you at random times. When both of you are away from each other he sends you text messages. Asking how your day is, or just random messages. Though he likes to call/facetime you._

_Massaging each other. Back massages, shoulder rubs._

_Helping you with household chores._

_Helping you cook._

_Helping you clean and wash the dishes._

_Encouraging each other._

_Carrying your bags. When you travel with him._

_A lot of compliments. He likes to compliment you. And you like to compliment him too. Which makes him blush and get all flustered._

_A lot of dates._

_Being intrigued by what you say._

_Also taking interest in each other’s hobbies. Even if Kyle or you don’t like it._

_Bike rides._

_Walking together._

_Always being interest in what each other have to say. Even when it is just random rants or venting._

_Gaming together._

_Giving you piggyback rides._

_Kyle never falls to make you laugh. He loves hearing you laugh._

_Never falling to make Kyle laugh._

_A lot of “I love you’s.”_

_Sexting each other. Though Kyle was awkward at first when both of you started to do it._

_Never interrupting each other when speaking to each other._

_Kyle making you breakfast in bed._

_Being his biggest fan._

_And a number one supporter._

_Feeling shocked and heartbroken when he gets hurt._

_Especially if it’s a bad injury. That puts him out for a while._

_Nursing him/ being there for him._

_Being proud of each other._

_Praising each other._

_Holding each other’s hands._

_There isn’t a lot of PDA, maybe a kiss good luck before his match, hand-holding, and a peck on the cheek._

_He mostly shows a lot of affection when its just him and you._

_Watching his matches in the front row. Like every one of them._

_Sitting on his lap._

_Feeling his muscles/thighs._

_A lot of communication between both of you._

_When you get your period he always looks after you. Getting you pad and tampons, as well as a lot of comfort food. Heating a heating pad._

_Taking his dog for a walk. His dog liking you._

_A lot of cuddling._

_Spooning. Sometimes he likes to be the little spooning._

_When both of you are sleeping, he likes to have his arm around you. While you are snuggled into his side. Your head on his chest._

_A lot of kissing. On the lips, neck, cheek, nape, shoulder, hand._

_A lot of make-out sessions._

_Comforting him when he is angry. Since you are the only one that calms him down._

_At first, when you saw him anger you were kind of scared. But got over your initial fear to calm him down._

_Rarely ever fighting. A lot of pointless bickering though._

_Playing with your hair. Well twirling it. Sometimes braiding it or putting it up in styles._

_Being friends with Bobby, Roderick, and Adam._

_Kyle getting jealous when someone flirts with you. Though you reassure him he is the only one for you. He gets slightly clingy and pouts a lot._

_Mostly asking you a lot if you love him, which you respond with of course I love you, then go on a rant about what you love about him, and why you love him. Which leaves him in awe._

_Comforting him when he loses._

_Being goofballs together._

_Finding it cute when he plays air guitar on the championship._

_Both of you are pretty much hopeless romantics. And everyone teases him and you about it._

_When he gets insecure you comfort him._

_Kyle worships you, and your body._

_He is kind of vanilla in the bedroom. So, it is mostly missionary. Though you aren’t complaining._

_Though he takes good care of you after sex._

_He likes to take his time. Kissing every inch of your body._

_Though he likes your thighs. Whether it is grabbing them or kissing them._

_Giving each other oral._

_A lot of teasing._

_A lot of dirty talk._

_Both of you like to whisper dirty fantasies to each other._

_Leaving love bites on each other._

_Posting about each other on social media._

_Taking selfies, even goofy ones._

_Road trips._

_Living together._

_Tracing his tattoo._

**Wrestler!Reader;**

_A lot of the aspects above this section apply to this one._

_Kyle likes to post pics of you randomly on social media. Mostly just boosting about you. And praising you._

_Like “That’s my girl, breaking limps.”_

_Praising each other on social media._

_Pointing out mistakes to each other._

_Kyle feels heartbroken whenever you get injured especially when its an injury that leaves you off to the sidelines._

_Comforting each other if either him or you get injured._

_Patching each other up when either him or you get injured. Comforting each other._

_Always supporting each other._

_Sparring with each other. And Bobby, Adam, and Roderick._

_Good luck kisses backstage._

_Before you joined the undisputed era, you used to watch his matches/promos backstage._

_Joining the undisputed era. Which makes him happy._

_Being ringside at his matches, plus the rest of undisputed era._

_Cheering for him. He cheers for you._

_Couching each other._

_Encouraging each other._

_Being a ride or die for him and undisputed era._

_If the opponent is getting the upper hand you either distract the ref or their opponent._

_You always put your body on the line for them._

_It works but, Kyle worries about you. But countless times you’ve told him before going out to the ring not to worry about you and focus on the match and winning. Though he still worries about you._

_He quickly rushes over to you when the match is over. Fussing over you. And telling the medics to well help you. Bobby doesn’t help either yelling at the medics to help you and well Adam and Roderick they keep yelling profanities at the opponents._

_Being ringside when you are injured as well. You are mostly there for moral support for all of them._

_Carrying your bags for you._

_Working out together._

_Travelling together. Plus, with the rest of the guys._

_Sharing a hotel room._

_Celebration sex after winning a match. Especially if it is a championship._

_They like to interfere with your matches. And well be ringside cheering you on and supporting you. Being there for moral support._

_Telling you that you are so much better than them and so on._

_Helping each other train for matches/ppv._

_Helping you put tape on your wrists/hands._

_Kyle playing air guitar on the championship, or the nxt women's championship, when he is holding it at ringside._


End file.
